Which of these numbers is composite? ${29,\ 41,\ 47,\ 82,\ 89}$
Answer: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 29, 41, 47, and 89 each have only two factors. The factors of 82 are 1, 2, 41, and 82. Thus, 82 is the composite number.